1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to firearms and, more particularly, to a compact pistol.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,861 discloses a pistol with a lever mounted on a pin with a hammer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,955 discloses a pivotably mounted trigger and a push bar. U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,040 discloses a pistol with a pivotably mounted trigger and a pulled trigger bar. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,672,084 and 4,132,024 disclose pistol grips.